


Invitation

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: But every charm has a limit. Every tower has a crack in the foundation. And every dragon has a soft heart for a skilled warrior to pierce.





	

_So don’t be **sad** because I roam-   
It keeps me **alive.**_

She laughed and said she wasn’t one to be missed.

She smiled when she told you she never really belonged.

But her optics were soft and hurting when she told you it never really bothered her.

And you welcomed her into conversation with a voice you know boomed too loud and an accent so thick you needed a plasma cutter to burn through it to the words it wrapped around like overgrown ivy.

And you pulled her into music with a laugh and a smile and didn’t mind gangly movements, so long as you could make her smile, make that lonely look go away for a while.

And you loved her, in the way someone loves the sky; in the way someone loves the lilt of a voice. You weren’t her prince, you didn’t want to be- but you could be her dragon, and her tower. You could be the charm that sealed the doors against the hurts the world slung at her like flaming arrows and the swords of conquering cruelty.

And you loved her in the way the stars loved the moon; she held you in orbit and brushed the clouds from your view and lit a night you still sometimes got lost in. And, you hope, you helped color the glimmers she reflected and refracted into the sights of others. Illuminated the ruins she wandered enough to make them home moreso than prison.

And you promised her, on a planet lost to time and space, that you’d never leave. You knew it was only words, an announcement- like a birth, like a death, like a peacetime treaty…

But one you could really believe.

But every charm has a limit. Every tower has a crack in the foundation. And every dragon has a soft heart for a skilled warrior to pierce.

And as your optics went dim and your plating turned the color of ash, all you could think was an apology. A plea for her forgiveness, however tearful and however angry-

_“Please don’t cry, Nautica- And please believe me when I say_ _I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s alright.”,_ she whispers to cold stone and blue flowers _, “I forgive you.”  
_

_“I love you, Skids.”  
_

* * *


End file.
